


To See You Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Because I'm taking a lot of creative liberties here, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Anime, except they aren't eves anymore, has nothing to do with the manga, most of the eves are still alive, next genration style, post-cannon, some OCs, this takes place five hundred years later, tsubaki needs love, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five hundred years have passed since Tsubaki gave his Subclass freedom. With the desire for revenge slowly faded away, he is left aimlessly wandering the world, wasting away.Until he meets Takara, a girl who is constantly bullied and beaten and who fights back despite barely having the strength. In a split section decision, Tsubaki let's her give him a name.Times have changed though and there's a new villain out there, worse than he ever was, creating new vampires and Servamps. Tsubaki has to decide whether to team up with the siblings he once vowed to destroy or to simply live out this lifetime in melancholy as always.





	

Empty...

That was how Tsubaki felt. Empty and void, without any purpose. And really, why was he alive. His original purpose had been to keep sensei company. He had lost him though, mercilessly killed. Then he had found purpose in his revenge. Revenge that had caused the death of so many of his subclasses by Greed's hand. Revenge that had mentally torn Sakuya. Revenge that he had burdened his subclasses with. Burdened with a war that was never the own, in the end he had left them to live freely. He knew they'd be more happy now.

"It's going to rain soon," he mused out loud as he walked around. Half a millennium and Tokyo had sure changed. It was nowhere near the technological advancement humans predicted it would be but it was certainly more impressive than it was back then.

The day he had left, his intention had simply been to find revenge on his own without making his dear subclasses, his family suffer. Time passed though, and surely but slowly five hundred years later all desire of revenge had died and faded, leaving him hollow on the inside. Now he truly felt melancholic.

What was he to do now? What was his purpose. Was there really any point to living anymore?

His days had now reduced to aimless wandering. Dull and monochrome, he felt as if he was slowly wasting away. His life was worthless. Sometimes he played with the idea of visiting his subclasses. And how he yearned to! The children who would all happily smile and play with him, the teenagers who would always talk to him insecure and in need of affection. The adults who though very few, would always seek his company no matter how loud or boisterous he was. His family... In the end though, he never went back. 

"Ugh!" 

Tsubaki looked up, somewhat surprised by the sound in this particularly abandoned street. Then again it was a cry of pain, so perhaps violence shouldn't have been surprising in an empty street. Without even bothering to think, he changed his route towards the sound. If he didn't make unexpected turns like these once in a while, life would have become too boring.

He mad his way to the alleyway were the sound was coming four girls were surrounding another girl crumpled on the ground on the ground. She was covered in bright purple bruising, contrasting against her pale skin. 

"Ha, can you be anymore pathetic," one of the bullies said with a laugh. The girl on the ground narrowed her eyes as she struggled to sit up. One of the lackeys kicked her arm causing her to fall and others to laugh. A display of pure malice and cruelty.

"Rot in hell!" Tsubaki watched in amusement as the girl lying on the ground managed to kick the bully causing her to fall back. 

"Ugh you bitch!" The bully cried and went to hit her. Tsubaki decided it was time to intervene.

"Now now children, playtime is over," he said with a smile on his face as he approached them.

"Scram weirdo" one of the lackeys said.

"Yeah! This is none of your business," another one said. Tsubaki sighed. This was getting boring rather quickly. He Ignored them and walked past towards the girl on the ground and offered her his hand. She stared blankly at him like she didn't understand the action. 

"What do you thin you're doing-" Tsubaki cut the lead bully off by grabbing her wrist just as she lifted it. 

"Your voice is getting annoying," he told her. Then he laughed. He laughed like he hadn't in a while. After a certain point he hadn't even bothered to. One only laughed because they were amused after all.

"I'm bored," he informed them after a minute of laughing. Sudden the girls backed away.

"Where are we?" One cried out, staring at the blood red sky. Their confrontational attitude quickly faded. Tsubaki let the illusion fall.

"You should go now," he said. They wasted no time in running off. He turned to the girl who was still observing the sky which had long since turned back to its original grayish color.

"You shouldn't sit around like that. You'll drenched if you're still when it rains," he informed her. The girl numbly nodded, the turned to look at him.

"Why did you help me?" She asked. Her voice was extremely hoarse and whispery. As if she couldn't quite talk properly, which would have made sense if she was screaming when attacked, though of course she hadn't been. It took him a few seconds to figure out why. Not only had she been beat up, she had been beat up while sick. 

"Because," he said as he crouched down to help her up, "I'm bored." 

The girl, feverish to the touch, wobbled as she got up. She looked down at her bag thrown down and Tsubaki was somewhat convinced she was considering leaving just to not bend down. Tsubaki handed it to her and she mumbled a quiet thanks.

She slowly made her way towards what he assumed was her house. She would have been better off in a hospital but Tsubaki had been around for a while and he knew the victims mentality. For some reason this girl wasn't going to tell anyone. He followed close behind. He'd be impressed if she didn't fall over on the way to her house. 

"Hey you!" She called out, though it came out as a pitiful whisper. Tsubaki looked up at her

"Hmm" he asked. 

"What's your name anyway?" She asked, letting him catch up with her pace. Tsubaki opened his mouth to tell her, but stopped. 

"My name... Why don't you give me a name?" He told her as the first drops rain fell down. Tsubaki would always be his name, the name sensei gave him. To take another name though? To have an Eve... perhaps that would relieve the boredom. Perhaps he'd finally have a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so a servamp fic. Yay! So Tsubaki is one of my favorite characters and I couldn't resist doing this fic. Tell me what you guys think. Should I continue this? 
> 
> Well anyways thanks for reading! Here is[my Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) if you want to go check that out and I'm actually hosting the first ever Servamp Zine on Tumblr so you can [check this out](https://servampzineteam.tumblr.com/) here. If you'd like you could sign up or help out by signal boosting us.
> 
> <3


End file.
